onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Senor Pink
|hair = Czarne |affiliation = Piraci Donquixote |occupation = Pirat; Piracki oficer |relatives = Russian (żona, martwa) Gimlet (syn, martwy) |status = Aktywny |age = 46 latSBS One Piece Manga - Tom 75. |birthday = 12 czerwca |height = 244 cm |blood type = X |debut = Rozdział 702; Odcinek 632 |devilfruits = Pły-Pływowoc |bounty = 58,000,000 |weapons = Miecz (dawniej) |japanese voice = Kazuhiro Yamaji |eyes = Brązowe}} Senor PinkOne Piece Manga i Anime ''– Tom. 71 Rozdział 702 (str. 13) i Odcinek 632, debiut Senor Pinka. – oficer załogi Donquixote i członek armii Diamante. Był mężem Russian i ojcem Gimleta.''One Piece Manga i Anime ''— Tom. 74 Rozdział 732 i Odcinek 664. Wygląd Senor Pink jest wysokim postawnym mężczyzną. Ma ciemne kudłate włosy, duże wargi i podwójny podbródek. Nosi różowy dziecięcy czepek, lotnicze okulary i smoczek w ustach. Ma na sobie również niebieski szalik z białymi kropkami oraz różowy śliniaczek pod nim. Koszulkę bez rękawów z żółtym napisem "Let's Baby". Wydaje się również nosić kąpielówki z gwiazdkami. W wieku 30 lat, Senor był znacznie szczuplejszy niż obecnie. Nosił ciemny garnitur i kwiecistą koszulę, zamiast stroju dziecka.One Piece Manga — Tom. 76 Rozdział 762. Krótko po śmierci Rosinante, Pink przyjął swój obecny styl ubioru niemowlaka, ze względu na uśmiech żony będącej w stanie śpiączki.One Piece Manga — Tom. 71 Rozdział 775 (str. 13-18), Przeszłość Senor Pinka. W wieku 36 lat przybrał sporo na wadze, kształtując obecny styl. Nosił jasną koszulę z ciemnym napisem "Let's Baby".''One Piece Manga i Anime ''— Tom. 73 Rozdział 728 i Odcinek 660. Obecnie jest odwrotnie i z tyłu koszulki dodano napis "Don't Cry". Jego ubiór dziecięcy jest hołdem dla zmarłego synka. Galeria Senor_Pink%27s_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Senora Pinka w mandze. Senor_Pink_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Senora Pinka z anime. Senor_Pink_Full_Body.png|Pełny wygląd Senora Pinka. Senor_Pink_as_a_Child.png|Senor Pink jako dziecko. Senor_Pink_at_age_30.png|Senor Pink w wieku 30 lat. Senor_Pink_First_Baby_Outfit.png|Pierwszy dziecięcy strój Senora Pinka. Senor_Pink_at_Age_36.png|Senor Pink w wieku 36 lat. Senor_Pink_Wake_up%21.png|Senor Pink w ''Wake up!. Senor_Pink_Thousand_Storm.png|Senor Pink w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Z jakiegoś powodu jest otoczony przez wiele kobiet, które wydają się wyjątkowo za nim przepadać. Twierdzi jednak, że jest zbyt stary dla nich i radzi im, by znalazły sobie kogoś młodego. Pokazał również pewną nieprzyzwoitość, kiedy bez skrępowania zrywa jednej z dziewczyn stanik by wytrzeć swoje usta lub używając szczotki do butów by umyć zęby.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 74, Rozdział 735 i Odcinek 667. Nie umniejsza to jednak fascynacji kobiet jego osobą. Wydaje się dbać o swoich towarzyszy przyjmując bezpośrednie uderzenie "Rocket Launcher" Franky'ego tak, aby Machvise nie otrzymał obrażeń, będąc odsłoniętym po próbie zmiażdżenia Franky'ego. Z drugiej strony wydaje się być dość okrutny nazywając Sugar bezużyteczną, by później bać się o jej bezpieczeństwo.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75, Rozdział 743 (str. 8), Członkowie armii Diamantego dowiadują się o pokonaniu Sugar. Ma także swoją dumę i nie chcę używać swoich zdolności, by uciec przed przeciwnikiem. Obiecał Franky'emu, że jeżeli wytrzyma jego następny atak, podda walkę i słowa dotrzymał. Po raz kolejny pokazuje pewne współczucie, kiedy Franky próbuje wkręcić Pink'a, by ten opuścił pojedynek. Franky kłamie, że usłyszał w pobliżu kobietę w potrzebie. Pink był zły przez podstęp jednak odczuł ulgę, gdy nie było kobiety w potrzebie.One Piece Manga ''— Tom. 76, Rozdział 755. Kontynuując pojedynek chroni przypadkowego kota, który znalazł się w środku walki. Jest to coś co wzbudza okrzyk podziwu ze strony Franky'ego.''One Piece Manga — Rozdział 768. Jego miłość do do żony była tak silna, że ukrywał swoją piracką karierę z powodu przez który ona nienawidziła piratów. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziała i go zostawiła, Pink załamał się i próbował wszystkiego aby odzyskać jej uśmiech. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to ubieranie się jak ich synek, przez noszenie ubranek dla niemowląt. Wszyscy śmiali się z niego, nazywając go zboczeńcem, jednak wiedzieli, że robi to z powodu straty swojej żony i syna. Pink jednak nie przejął się tym ze względu na trwające silne uczucie do żony. Mimo, że ubiera się jak dziecko i ssie smoczek, zachowuje się bardzo dojrzale. Relacje Załoga Pink jest lojalnym oficerem załogi Donquixote, którą postrzega jak rodzinę. Zwraca się do nich z pełnym szacunkiem, a samego Doflamingo nazywa "paniczem". Mimo pewnego konfliktu pomiędzy przywiązaniem do załogi, a miłością do żony i syna, których bardzo kochał, nie chciał porzucić jednej rodziny. Zdecydował się okłamywać żonę i ukrywać prawdę o sobie. Mimo silnych więzi w załodze i wyraźnego rozkazu Doflamingo dla reszty rodziny by nie szydzili z Pinka. Diamante i Trebol nie mogą wytrzymać ze śmiechu, kiedy Pink zmienia swój styl ubioru. Rodzina mały|200px|Pink i reszta rodziny przed rozpadem. Senor Pink miał również żonę Russian oraz małego synka Gimleta. Pink okłamał żonę, że był bankierem, co w pełni zaakceptowała. Relacje z Russian stały się napięte po śmierci Gimleta z powodu gorączki i od momentu, kiedy poznała prawdę, że Pink był piratem. Później jego żona miała poważny wypadek i pozostała w stanie wegetatywnym. Od tej chwili Pink zdecydował się ubierać w ubranka niemowlęce. Była to bowiem jedyna rzecz przez którą ta uśmiechała się. Wrogowie Franky Mimo, że są przeciwnikami, obaj darzą siebie pewnym szacunkiem podczas swojego pojedynku w fabryce SMILE. Po przegranym pojedynku przez Pinka, Franky wyraził zainteresowanie dalszymi losami Pinka w przyszłości. Historia Przeszłość mały|200px|Senor Pink podczas obiadu z resztą rodziny. Senor Pink jest członkiem załogi Doflamingo co najmniej od ostatnich szesnastu lat. W tym czasie załoga stacjonowała w North Blue w miasteczku portowym Spider Miles. Po tym jak dziesięcioletni Trafalgar D. Water Law dołączył do załogi, Pink był widziany podczas obiadu z resztą "Rodziny". Załoga dowiaduje się, że młody Law jest chory na Syndrom Bursztynowego Ołowiu i słuchają wyjaśnień chłopaka, jak przeżył zniszczenie Flevance. Lao G i Gladius opowiadają Baby 5 o historii miasta Flevance i o tym jak jego mieszkańcy zostali zarażeni syndromem bursztynowego ołowiu. Natomiast Pink wyjaśnia jak miasto zostało odizolowane od reszty świata, a sami mieszkańcy wybici co do nogi. Po tym jak Doflamingo oficjalnie zaakceptował Lawa jako członka swojej załogi, piraci Donquixote zaczęli rozszerzać swoje wpływy na Grand Line. Brali udział w różnych aktywnościach takich jak grabierze, transakcje finansowe czy też zbieranie nagród.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 763. W czasie, gdy załoga zostaje wplątana w pojedynek z Marynarką. Law i Rosinante niespodziewanie znikają. Senor Pink pokazuje kapitanowi notkę zostawioną przez Corazóna.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 764. Sześć miesięcy po tym jak Law i Corazon opuścili załogę, piraci Donquixote planują wykraść Op-Operacjowoc od piratów, którzy zamierzali go sprzedać Marynarce.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 765. Przybywają później na wyspę Minion i zostają poinformowani przez Vergo o zdradzie Corazóna.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 766. Gdy Doflamingo zakrył część wyspy techniką Ptasiej Klatki, reszta załogi napadła i ograbiła ukrywających się piratów Barrelsa. Kiedy znaleźli Corazóna wściekle zaatakowali go do czasu przybycia kapitana. Później Buffalo i Baby 5 informują Doflamingo o przechwyceniu przez stacjonujący oddział Marynarki małego chłopca. Myśląc że może to być Law, piraci zostawiają Corazóna na śmierć i przygotowują się do pościgu. Przed opuszczeniem wyspy zostają zaatakowani przez oddział Tsuru.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 767. Równolegle w czasie incydentu z Rosinante, Pink poznał dziewczynę imieniem Russian i głęboko się w niej zakochał. Ukrył przed nią fakt, że jest piratem, ponieważ ona nienawidziła piratów. Zamiast tego powiedział że jest bankierem i ostatecznie wzięli razem ślub. Mieli również synka imieniem Gimlet, jednak zmarł z powodu gorączki, kiedy Pink był w interesach razem z resztą rodziny Donquixote. Gdy Russian dowiedziała się, że tak na prawdę Pink nie jest bankierem, uciekła od niego i podczas burzy została złapana przez lawinę. Skutkiem tego wypadku było trwałe kalectwo i stan wegetatywny kobiety. Często ją odwiedzając, Pink miał żal do siebie o to co stało się z ich synem jak i Russian. W momencie, gdy założył na siebie niemowlęcy czepek, wywołał uśmiech na twarzy żony. Od tego momentu Pink zadecydował o swoim wyglądzie dziecka już jako część rodziny Donquixote. Brał udział w przejęciu Dressrosy przez Doflamingo. Po tym jak Monet otwiera drzwi do pałacu on i pozostali oficerowie załogi Donquixote atakują pałac. Skomentował również dobry widok na Dressrosę z góry pałacu. Fabuła Konflikt na Dressrosie Senor Pink został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony w Koloseum Corrida jako reprezentant załogi Donquixote w turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Później widzimy Pinka chroniącego wschodnie wejście domku dla lalek. Kiedy Franky przybywa na miejsce i bitwa się rozpoczyna, Cyborg przypuszcza silny ostrzał w stronę budynku posyłając wielu ludzi Doflamingo w powietrze. Pink podszedł do Franky'ego od tyłu przy użyciu swoich mocy pływania po ziemi. Pink angażuje przeciwnika w pojedynek i przypuszcza atak z zaskoczenia powalając Franky'ego na ziemie.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 74 Rozdział 734 and Odcinek 666. Kiedy Franky zaczął wystrzeliwać swoje rakiety, Pink przyjął bezpośrednie uderzenie jednej z nich aby ochronić Machvise gdy ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Później zjawia się Marynarka i otacza domek dla lalek. Pink tymczasem poczuł się nieco zirytowany obecnością oddziałów rządowych. mały|lewo|200px|Senor Pink, Dellinger i Machvise pokonują Franky'ego. Widziany jest później stojąc razem z Machvise, Dellingerem i oddziałem Marynarki przed pokonanym Franky'm.One Piece Manga — Tom. 74 Rozdział 742. Po usłyszeniu wiadomości o omdleniu Sugar, Pink zirytowany nazwał dziewczynkę smarkulą, jednakże miał też nadzieje, że nic poważnego jej się nie stało. Czym wzbudził zachwyt wśród swoich kobiecych fanek. Po tym jak Doflamingo zamknął Dressrose w "Ptasiej Klatce" i wyznaczył cenę za głowy 12 ludzi (wliczając Franky'ego), Senor Pink, Machvise i Dellinger orientują się, że Franky zniknął z domku dla lalek.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 746. mały|200px|Senor Pink łapie Luffy'ego. Są zaskoczeni, że Marynarka nie podjęła żadnych działań przeciwko Piratom Donquixote po tym jak prawda o Doflamingo wychodzi na jaw. Widzą Luffy'ego, Zoro i Lawa spadających z góry tuż przed nimi. Trzej oficerowie nie marnują czasu i angażują się w walkę z Lawem i dwoma Słomkowymi. Gdy ci próbowali ucieczki, Pink szybko podpłynął w ich kierunku i złapał Luffy'ego za nogę, pozwalając pozostałym towarzyszom na swobodny atak. Walka zostaje przerwana przez przybycie Isshou i Pici w postaci kamiennego olbrzyma.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 747. Gdy Franky dotarł do fabryki SMILE i przygotował się do ataku Radical Beam, by zniszczyć fabrykę, Pink podpłynął do niego i wykonał suples, uniemożliwiając cyborgowi zniszczenie fabryki. Po tym ruchu Pink wyraził chęć wyrównania rachunków z Frankym.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 750 (str 13-14). thumb|200px|lewo|Senor Pink i Kyuin kontra Franky. Później Franky oszukał Pinka, mówiąc że słyszy starszą kobietę potrzebującą pomocy. To rozproszyło Pinka na tak długo by Franky i jego grupa gnomów dostała się do wnętrza fabryki, która została otwarta od środka. Kiedy Pink zorientował się, że został oszukany (Jednocześnie był wściekły i odczuł ulgę, że nikt nie potrzebował pomocy). przybył do fabryki, a Franky rozbił głowę Kyuin zamiast głowy Pinka. Po tym jak Franky zatrzymał natarcie Kyuin, Pink kontynuował pojedynek przeciwko niemu. Później oboje kontynuują swój "pojedynek", a ich ruchy przypominają bardziej pływanie synchroniczne, podczas gdy dziewczyny i gnomy nawzajem dopingują swoich idoli.One Piece Manga — Tom. 76 Rozdział 757 (str. 8). Później przyjął bezpośredni cios od Franky'ego by ochronić kota. Gdy upewnił się, że zwierzak jest bezpieczny, padł na kolana. mały|200px|Franky okłada pięściami Senora Pinka. Pojedynek Pinka z Frankym przerodził się w swoisty test silnej woli. Pink przyjął bezpośredni atak "Strong Hammer" cyborga i odpowiedział kolejnym rzutem. Po tym jak Franky obiecał krasnoludkom, że wytrzyma każdy atak, Pink sprawdził to atakiem Baby Buster. Atak ten nie był wystarczająco silny by pokonać cyborga, a pink będąc pobitym ostatecznym atakiem Iron Boxing, pomyślał o swojej zmarłej żonie i synku. Gdy Pink pokonany pada na ziemie, roni łzę na wspomnienie swojej tragicznej przeszłości. Franky z szacunkiem ociera łzę Pinka przed odejściem. Umiejętności i moce Ponieważ jest on jednym z oficerów reprezentujących załogę Donquixote w turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowocu w Koloseum Corrida i jako członek specjalnego oddziału bojowego jest uważany za silnego przeciwnika. Mówi się, że gdy czterech oficerów bierze udział w turnieju mają 100% szans na zwycięstwo. Umiejętności fizyczne Pink jest dość silny by podjąć walkę z Frankym i powalić go na ziemię. Jest też bardzo wytrzymały przyjmując bezpośredni atak Rocket Launcher, wychodząc z tego z lekkimi ranami i oparzeniami. * Cios Kociego Uszka (ネコ耳パンチ Nekomimi Panchi): Senor Pink unosi pięści na wysokości głowy, które wyglądają jak kocie uszy. Wtedy szarżuje na przeciwnika próbując zaatakować z główki. Atak użyty po raz pierwszy przeciwko Franky'emu, zamiast tego zaatakował omyłkowo Kyuin. * Miau-Miau Suplex (ニャンニャンスープレックス Nyannyan Sūpurekkusu): Senor Pink chwyta przeciwnika od tyłu dwoma rękami i rozbija głowę przeciwnika przez rzut w tył. Atak po raz pierwszy użyty przeciwko Franky'emu na zewnątrz domku dla lalek. Wtedy ten atak był nienazwany. Nazwa została ujawniona w późniejszym pojedynku w fabryce SMILE. ** Baby Buster (ベビーバスター Bebī Basutā): Silniejsza wersja poprzedniego ataku Miau-Miau Suplex. Pink chwyta przeciwnika z tyłu dwoma rękami i przy użyciu swoich zdolności pływania razem z przeciwnikiem wspina się na szczyt budynku. Będąc w powietrzu z dużym impetem rozbija głowę przeciwnika o ziemię rzutem w tył. Atak po raz pierwszy użyty w pojedynku z Frankym i był wystarczająco silny by spowodować pewne obrażenia na jego cybernetycznej twarzy. Diabelski Owoc mały|200px|lewo|Senor Pink pływa po stałym gruncie. Senor Pink zjadł Diabelski Owoc typu Paramecia, który pozwala mu pływać po stałym gruncie lub ścianach. Bronie W wieku 36 lat, nosił przy sobie miecz. Nie wiadomo jednak, jak bardzo biegły jest w jego użyciu. Około 14 lat temu widziany jest również dzierżący strzelbę.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 766 (str. 13-14). * Pieluchowa Bomba (おむつ爆弾 Omutsu Bakudan): Pink wyciąga łańcuch sferycznych bomb z jego pieluchy i rzuca je na przeciwnika. Atak po raz pierwszy użyty w walce z Frankym. Główne walki * Senor Pink kontra Franky (domek dla lalek) * Senor Pink i Machvise kontra Franky * Senor Pink, Machvise i Dellinger kontra Franky * Senor Pink, Machvise i Dellinger kontra Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law i Roronoa Zoro * Senor Pink kontra Franky (fabryka SMILE) Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 42. miejsce, a w szóstym rankingu popularności uplasował się na 46. miejscu. * Ulubione danie Senora Pinka to kuchnia domowa Russian i koktajl gimlet. Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Senor Pink en:Senor Pink es:Senor Pink fr:Señor Pink it:Senor Pink pt:Senor Pink ru:Сеньор Пинк Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue